The Fine Line
by Twisted Bloodlust
Summary: Seth imprinted on Alice, but managed to keep it a secret from not only her but the pack as well. Now Alice has to choose between her two soulmates. JxA SxA Lemons/OOC/Mildly Angsty


_**Chapter One**_

**Pussy Power**

:*:*:*:

_Seth POV_

:*:*:*:

"Ung, oh my _God_, Seth!"

"Shhh, you know your house is just on the other side of the mountain right?" It struck me when the words left my mouth how ridiculous that sounded. Her family was on the opposite side of a _mountain_, a mile of trees and wilderness separating us, and I was worried enough to 'shhh' her.

"Urg," she groaned, frustrated that my rhythmic stimulations of her nipples had stopped. "Please, keep going."

"You know they can hear you, right?" I started gently circling and stroking her cold, pink nipples again but it didn't result in any new moans. Rather, she grabbed my shoulder in her freakishly strong hands and shoved me onto my back so she could straddle me. Wordlessly taking the reins of control.

"I highly doubt they're listening for my sex sounds. I'm not the only one whose family has superior hearing abilities, puppy. I'm sure your _brothers _are just as capable of picking up the audio feed you think is being broadcast." Alice replied, snarky but somehow managing to be flirty. It's the eyes, the deceptively sweet-looking honey golden eyes. They made her look like an angel.

"They are _definitely _not listening out for this type of thing concerning me. They still think my dick has the shrink wrapping on it." I couldn't stop myself from smiling. They all called me naive but even after Leah discovered a traveller's bottle of conditioner under my bed she still thought I was _innocent_.

Yeah, about as innocent as a nun doing squats in a cucumber patch.

"So then get to it and fuck me." she demanded with a roll of her eyes.

I sighed, admitting only to myself that she was right, whilst tightening my hands on her hips to move her further down so her pussy was against my dick. She hissed in a sudden breath, letting it out slowly through her slightly parted lips.

"Oh fuck…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

The initial contact was never quite as nice for me as my warmth was for her; the exceedingly cold skin being pressed against the ten degrees above average temperature of mine was a bigger shock than your everyday human would be for either of us. But the promise of the pleasure I'd get once she warmed up around me was incentive enough to endure the first painfully cold seconds.

Alice shivered and shuddered over me, squeezing her thighs together impatiently around my hips. "Fuck… me…" she breathed out quietly. I took it as a request, not an expression of her pleasure. Either way, my guess was more than likely what she wanted when all was said and done.

I raised her up a bit and moved us both around until we reached the perfect position. She seemed to sense what I could see and began working herself back and forth, lower and lower around me until the head of my cock slipped into her cool wetness.

"Ugh! Alice…" I groaned euphorically as soon as the tightness constricted me, increasing with every inch I slid into her.

"Mmmm, I want… uh, I want more." she pleaded desperately. I _used_ to be capable of ignoring her to a certain degree, but the midget grows on you to the point you eventually _want_ to make her happy.

So I gave her more. Because I'm a pussy-whipped schmuck.

My fingertips dug into the impenetrable skin on her hips and I both pushed her down and thrust up simultaneously. The result was like I had physically thrust my cock in and knocked all the air out of her. A silent scream made her mouth fall open and her face contort, almost like she was in pain. But I knew better.

"Ahhhh…" A sound eventually did resonate from her voice box, an obviously happy sigh-slash-exhale. "Seth, that feels sooo," Her voice cut off for a couple of seconds while she swivelled her hips, ending up with me even further inside of her. "Oh fuck that's good."

Maybe she had more confidence from her five thousand years as a hot and horny teenage vampire, but I always seemed to lack the self assurance she simply _oozed _when it came to sex-talk. Sure, I could moan and pant with the best of them, but she could describe everything without hesitating or laughing. As if it were the most serious thing she'd ever said or done. It was weird as fuck, and I loved it.

Once her body was adjusted to me and warmed by my apparently huge cock—she said it was huge, I'm not really into the whole measuring thing—she began lifting and dropping herself slowly on me. I solidified my focus and set to work at my most recent self imposed task. The wolf side of me had stamina and endurance; I had no problem going as long as she needed. But the second she came I couldn't hold back and would _religiously _climax with her. It was apparently perfectly fine, at least she got there at all, but I knew from other times we'd messed around without fucking that she was a multiples girl. So that's what I wanted to give her with sex, at the very least, two orgasms.

The first time, I'd tried to go about it medically, thinking about her anatomy and how to best manipulate it. It worked, much better than I could have imagined, until I got her to a mind-numbing orgasm only to lose my focus while claiming victory, coming so fast and so hard that the jizz was actually leaking out of her like a cheesy porno scene.

The next time I managed to summon enough courage to risk it again, I got through her orgasm successfully then physically _erupted_ with happiness. This, amazingly, was worse. Like laughing after a joke was well and truly over. We both sort of laid there awkwardly and _mumbled_ the few words that _were_ spoken before we parted ways again.

I vowed then that if I couldn't keep it up without embarrassingly shooting off in her at a completely inappropriate time, that I would just not come at all.

Gladly, this wasn't an issue. I just gave in when she got her release and we were both happily satisfied in the end.

Then… something sort of incredible happened.

"Oh fuck!" Alice moaned wildly.

I focused on my surroundings, particularly the way she was breathing and throwing herself down on me like she only did when she was that far gone in the pre-orgasm haze that her tiny body could take all of me and still feel good.

"Ungh, I'm gonna come," She bit into her full, red bottom lip in an attempt to restrain herself but quickly released it and moaned loudly. "Ohhh, Seth, fuck!" With one final, very long stroke she jammed her hips down to mine and clamped down like a vice around me. The first, longest, and tightest squeeze ended and the pulsing began around me.

I had successfully made it through the most dangerous part of the female orgasm.

The aftershocks rippled around my cock, massaging and further hardening me. Not only had I boosted my ego to a point that should be illegal for sixteen year olds, I had sustained my hard on to fuck another round.

A stupid, overjoyed smile spread across my face as I watched Alice slowly riding out the last few seconds of ecstasy. My cock throbbed within her, causing her to pulse in response to the stimulation. I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath as I tried to gain control.

Fuck it was like some praise-hungry submissive being told he'd done well.

The gentle nibbling and the sudden tightness that engulfed me when she looked down at my suddenly rigid body was too much. I did it. Even later than last time. It was even more embarrassingly inappropriate if that is even worldly possible.

"Ohhh," I grimaced as I reluctantly came inside of her. "Fuck."

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked while quickly jumping off me. This was worse. And slightly bile inducing. Now I could _see_ the cum running pathetically down my rapidly shrinking shaft.

I think I actually whimpered as I closed my eyes and dropped my head back on the picnic blanket beneath me. I can't be sure because there were people from all over the world screaming in my head.

_Not again!_

What the fuck was this? _American Pie_ or some shit?

I was vaguely aware of Alice speaking beside me, saying something like: "Seth? Are you all right?"

I nodded in response, hoping for a second that it was a question I should have nodded to but not really caring either way.

This time when I promised myself that I wouldn't do it again. I added a very firm _ever_ to the contract. Signing, laminating and then framing it for the inside of my head as constant reminder.

She who holds the pussy holds the power.

:*:*:*:

_Alice POV_

:*:*:*:

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my GOD! I fucking broke him!_

My teeth were deeply imbedded in my bottom lip as I stared down at Seth's agonized face. He was still and silent but clearly in pain.

I shuffled over silently and tentatively pressed my hand against his damp cheek. "I'm sorry." I squeaked out.

He groaned and shook his head, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes.

_Oh God, what did I do?_ I looked down his chest and stomach for cuts of bruises but I only saw sweat and tense muscles. It had to be his dick. Who was I kidding, trying to get eleven inches of puppy cock in less than five foot of me. I probably stabbed his cock on my rib points or something only a midget could do.

I stopped myself when I thought the moniker he usually preferred when teasing me. Proving how sweet he really is, he doesn't hate me for being a vampire; rather, he teases me for my shortness, something pretty much anyone would do. Like he would if I were human.

So I just had to go and snap his cock for him being so accepting.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I scooted even closer and dipped my face right down to his. "No no, don't apologize to me, _I'm_ sorry. Do you think you need a doctor or are you healing?"

Seth's eyes opened and stared up at me, _severely_ confused.

"No… I think my self confidence will recover all on its own." He nodded slowly, smiling a little awkwardly.

"Your sel—I'm talking about your penis!" I waved my hand down to his now flaccid cock.

He looked down quickly then back up. "Yes, I'll be sure to see the doctor about my problem. Here I was thinking an orgasm was normal."

I looked between his crotch and his face at least six times before I managed to speak. "You were having a fucking orgasm? I thought you were in pain! I thought I'd snapped it in half or something! Who the fuck is on the verge of tears from a fucking orgasm?" I jumped to my feet and started getting dressed as fast as I could.

(Three seconds later)

"I can't fucking believe you! Why didn't you tell me you weren't hurt? Why did you let me apologize? Surely you must have known I thought something else had happened, why… why… URG!" I zipped up my jacket and turned away. My foot was already off the ground when the puppy finally found his voice again.

"Wait. Please… uh," he sighed dejectedly. I closed my eyes and dropped my head forward. Hook, line and sinker. The not-so-little bastard knew I couldn't resist his begging.

"You're not getting any more than my attention, so if you actually have something to say, say it now." I muttered agitatedly.

"I am in pain, just not physically—well that's debatable really. Alice…" he sighed again and I heard him ruffling his hair and sitting up. "You know why I like you, right?"

I stayed silent, anticipating his reason since I really didn't know why he did. Something about the Volturi threatening us all, laying our lives on the line for our allies; it seemed to snap kind of rope within him. Just a few days after all the visitors left I noticed how he started coming with Jake _every_ day to see Nessie. But he didn't really spend all that much time with the two of them, preferring to talk with Emmett and myself instead.

"Haven't you seen others with a relationship like ours before?" he asked as I heard the sounds of him dressing, too.

"Hmmm vampire and werewolf—"

"Shape shifter." He interjected.

"Whatever. Fuck buddies? No I can't say I have." I snapped brusquely.

He laughed faintly. "No, although the statistics dictate that Nessie—your half vampire niece—will naturally lean towards Jake when the time comes for such buddies. So you never know, you might see it,"

I frowned for a moment at the completely disgusting notion that Jacob would _ever_ touch my two year old niece like that. I still didn't get his point, or the reason why he pursued me with such a delicate forcefulness.

With the same gentle but firm touch, Seth's arm slid around my body with the other one coming from the opposite side a moment later when I didn't pull out of his grip.

"I'll give you a few clues," he offered. "Right now, you want answers. You seem pretty pissed off but I know you're really just annoyed with me for letting you worry. Not anything else. I know that when I hold you like this you want me to kiss the side of your neck."

"So are you going to?" I asked quietly but quickly.

"Not yet." he replied just as fast, as if that question were a separate conversation from the other that he wanted to get back to. "You wanted to see me today, I could feel it. I know when you're upset or happy, even without being there. Does this sound vaguely familiar?"

He could have been asking me if The Pledge of Allegiance sounded _vaguely familiar_ and I would have said no. Nothing was making much sense, he was right; I wanted him to touch me more and because he wasn't it was becoming impossibly distracting.

"Alice? Try to stay with me, baby, I know it's difficult." he whispered huskily in my ear. My eyes did a little roll but I tried to focus as he had asked. How I had gone from angry to contact-intoxication so quickly I'm not sure, but I wasn't about to complain.

"You're lucky, you know. I'm a better actor than Quil; he's got a gag order for the next fourteen years thanks to Sam. I saw what the others went through, so I decided to make it easier on you and I. 'Sides, I can't imagine what they'd put in place if they found out before I could tell you. I'd probably never be allowed to speak or write again." he mused lightly.

"Seth?" I huffed, unable to totally hide the whiny undertone. Surely he's just doing this whole in depth game of Cluedo to infuriate me.

"Why do I like you?" he guessed, correctly, what I was complaining over. "Why does Jake like Nessie?"

That penetrated the haze.

I'd expected something about my physical appearance or that I was fun. Maybe that he just thought I was awesome at sex.

"And I don't merely _like_ you, Alice. But let's not overwhelm you too much in one twenty minute period." He laughed again, softly, and gave me a squeeze.

"You… imprinted on me." I surmised.

He hesitated just after he took a breath, letting it out slowly as he nodded. "Not on purpose, though I'm not protesting." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"How are you hiding it?" I questioned. Jacob had been able to keep that a secret for all of three seconds before he practically cried and begged Rose to let him hold Nessie.

"I didn't imprint on you until after the newborn fight, and at that time everyone was busy and worried about Jake so I got a few quiet days to gain some thought control. The best way to protect you was to not obsess about you. It makes things amazingly easy."

I took a few seconds to fully process that what he was saying was in fact the truth. How on Earth had he managed to completely miss me until then?

"How did you not imprint the first time you saw me?" I blurted out.

"I've seen the others memories of imprinting—Sam, Paul, Quil—and I noticed that their minds seemed to have been hardwired to seek out their imprints when they were close. The pull was there even before the imprinting actually occurred. So when I felt the same pull to you I forced myself not to look at or think about you until it was safe. When everyone was safely distracted I let it happen, I actually looked at you for the first time." I could hear the smile in his voice, he was proud of how well he'd done outsmarting everyone. As was I.

"That's pretty smart." I nodded stupidly.

"Thanks," He chuckled again. "My main objective is to make you safe and happy. Which is why I'm so pissed off with myself now."

"I am safe _and_ happy." I assured him.

"How can you be happy when I unfailingly cream myself the instant you come? You want more and I can't make you happy by giving it to you." His body slouched down a bit and he huffed with annoyance.

Shaking my head, I turned in his embrace so we were face to face. "You don't disappoint me or I wouldn't keep coming back."

"I suppose not." Seth agreed before kissing me gently.

:*:*:*:

What do we think of Alice and Seth? It's been done, I know. But I'm hoping to come up with something a little different. Hopefully a something that is good.


End file.
